London Buses Route 142
London Buses Route 142 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Watford Junction Station and Brent Cross Shopping Centre, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. 'History' Route 142 was introduced by the London General Omnibus Company in March 1914. During the 1950s, route 142 was a somewhat different route from its present format. It ran from Watford Junction via Bushey, Bushey Heath and Stanmore and to Edgware Station. From Edgware it continued to Kilburn Park Station, except in the evenings and on weekends. As part of the trolleybus replacement programme, the route was extended to Kilburn Park full-time on 3 January 1962 (but cut back to Edgware on Sundays in 1963) and again in 1966. It was withdrawn between Colindale and Kilburn Park in 1970, with this section replaced by route 32. On 31 January 1976, it was extended to Brent Cross station. On 19 May 1976 it was cut back to Brent Cross bus station (weekdays except peaks and Saturdays). Buses travelling towards Brent Cross were diverted via Edgware Bus Station on 16 September 1989. On 3 July 1993, it was rerouted via the withdrawn section of route 251 between Edgware and Stanmore. In 1986, the route passed to London & Country operating from their Watford garage. It was included in the sale of the business to Luton & District in October 1990 and retained route 142 shortly afterwards, ordering brand new ECW bodied Leyland Olympians to operate the route. The route was retained again in 1995, making it the first route to be retained by its existing operator through two consecutive retenders. The operation was later rebranded as Arriva The Shires. On 4 January 2003, the route was retained by Arriva The Shires with brand new low-floor Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs introduced. At the same time it was extended to Brent Cross Shopping Centre at all times. On 5 January 2008, the route was retained by Arriva The Shires using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs and a brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400. On 5 January 2013, the route was retained by Arriva The Shires using Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs and an Alexander Dennis Enviro 400. In January 2016, the Arriva group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of route 142 from Arriva The Shires to Arriva London. In October 2017, the route was converted to a full Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TL operation. On 6 January 2018, the route passed to London Sovereign RATP operating from their Edgware (BT) garage using existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. From 6 January until November 2020 route 142 will be on diversion southbound only between Watford Junction Station and Beechen Grove in Watford Town Centre 'Current Route' Route 142 operates via these primary locations: * Watford Junction Station * Clarendon Road * Watford High Street Station * Bushey Arches * Bushey Station * The Bushey Academy * Bushey Heath *Common Road *Stanmore Priory Drive *Stanmore Little Common *Stanmore The Broadway *Stanmore Station *London Road Synagogue *Canons Corner *[[Edgware Bus Station|Edgware Bus Station]] *Edgware Deansbrook Road *Edgware Community Hospital *Burnt Oak North Road *Burnt Oak Broadway (for Burnt Oak Station) *Colindale Annesley Avenue (for Colindale Superstores) *Colindale Avenue *Colindale Sheaveshill Avenue *Colindale Kingsbury Road *Hendon Magistrates Court *West Hendon Broadway *West Hendon Broadway Station Road *Staples Corner *Brent Cross Shopping Centre Bus Station 'External links' *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 'Gallery' DAF ALX 400 Route 142.jpg|Arriva London DAF ALX 400 Route 142 ALX 400 Volvo.jpg Route 142 ALX 400 Volvo 2.jpg|Arriva London ALX 400 Volvo Route 142 Wright Cadet.jpg|Arriva London Wright Cadet (Very rarely the route used this) Route 142 Wright Gemini 1.jpg Route 142 Wright Gemini 1 2.jpg|Arriva London Wright Eclipse Gemini Wright Gemini 2 Route 142.jpg|Arriva London Wright Gemini 2 Enviro 200 Route 142.jpg|Arriva London ADL Enviro 200 (the route also rarely used these.) Enviro 400 Route 142.jpg Enviro 400 Route 142 2.jpg|ADL Enviro 400 Enviro 400 Route 142 3.jpg|RATP Enviro 400 2018-02-28(1).png 2018-03-01(1).png Scania Omnicity Route 142.jpg|RATP Scania Omnicity Wright Gemini 2 Route 142 2.jpg|RATP Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 142, London Buses routes Category:London Sovereign RATP Group